Sonic X (film series)
Sonic X are a series of eight theatrical film franchise based from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise that involves with a series of new villains that Sonic and the gang faces. It begins Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and Sonic X: The Shadow Snow were released in theaters on May 30, 2007 and August 28, 2008 with them both gross a toal of $1.5 billion worldwide ($780 million for Curse and $725 million for Shadow). The three were released by 20th Century Fox. Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released on October 2, 2009 and reached $828 million in total, making it the highest-grossing film into the series. The final film Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be released on June 4, 2010 grossing a better than expected $925 million. Sonic X: The Final Stand was released on May 13, 2011, ending the franchise by becoming the highest-grossing film with $945 million. As of May 15, 2011, the film series were the highest-grossing animated film series of all-time, and were the fifth highest-grossing film series of all-time. The franchise's final film, Sonic X: The Final Chapter was split into two parts. ''Part 1'' was released on November 15, 2013, and ''Part 2'' was released on July 18, 2014. The Sonic X films were all blockbuster success at the box office, making the franchise not only the 11th highest-grossing film franchise ever, but they are also the highest-grossing animated film franchise of all-time. Films ''Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix'' (2007) The film is about Sonic and the gang met with an evil dark creature from space over 6,000 years ago, Raven Radix was reborn and building up his plan to rule the world. He'll use the Chaos Emerald to give the ultimate power out of mind. It was released on May 30, 2007. ''Sonic X: The Shadow Snow'' (2008) The film is about Raven Radix has returned to take over once again. At this time, he puts his revenge of taking over the world with the different self of himself against the Babylon Rogues for a speeding challenge. It was released on August 28, 2008. ''Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic'' (2009) The film is about Raven Radix has return to take over once again. At this time, he puts a curse of Sonic after eating a chili dog transforming him into Werehog. The gang must break the spell and defeat Raven. It was released on October 2, 2009. ''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' (2010) After Raven Radix's defeat, Sonic returns to Soleanna to see Elise once again, as new evil, King Lydio is taking over the world. During the time, Shadow joins his side, and the gang must rescue him, Cosmo and Elise, by getting all seven chaos emeralds around seven different places. It was released on June 4, 2010. ''Sonic X: The Final Stand'' (2011) Sonic, now married to Amy Rose, and have three children, heads to the future that he will never forget the things that he will have to take a long break from, when he ate a chili dog and is trick heading in time. Sonic must kiss the future Amy Rose, who is the Lady of the Lake, to restore his life and goes back to meet his wife, family and his friends. It was released on May 13, 2011. ''Sonic X: Life With Shadow'' (2012) Shadow the Hedgehog will be the only character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series to appear in the film within Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the other characters appears as minor characters. It was released on June 29, 2012. ''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1'' (2013) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy must fight against all of the monster they face over the past in order to keep the world safe and live in peace once again. It was released on November 15, 2013. ''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2'' (2014) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the gang lead to the final battle against the villains they faced from the previous films. It was released on July 18, 2014. Cast Reaction Critical responses Box Office References #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ To be called Tails or Miles? Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Video game release Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ a b c Sonic Team. Sonic's official character profile. Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-04-12. #^ His age is given as 15 in Sega Japan's 1 Sonic profile and other recent sources such as the English language instruction manual for Sonic Heroes. Older products such as Sonic Jam and certain issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic previously stated that he is 16 years old. Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Kent, Steven. "Chapter 23", The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World. Roseville, California: Prima Publishing, 428. ISBN 0-7615-3643-4. “the "t" in Sonic the Hedgehog is capitalized. Sega marketing wizard Al Nilsen had the "the" registered as Sonic's middle name.” #^ a b c Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ On a One Disk or a Two Disk Special Edition DVD EVER!! #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films